Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Revenge
by crazyzeke
Summary: This story is in the future to the book series. Harry is now headmaster and once again must fight the Dark Lord. But the question is who is the new Dark Lord. Please review so I know what to improve!
1. Prologue

1 Harry Potter: The Dark Lord's Revenge

Prologue

A New Destiny

Harry Potter, "the boy who lived" is still very much alive, and is now the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of WitchCraft and Wizardry. He is now 32 years of age, and still acting as if he were getting ready to go to class, eat dinner, battle Voldemort, and get ready for the next day.

Unfortunately, the Death Eaters are also alive and well, lead by a mysterious new Dark Lord. Yes, it is true, Voldemort _is_ gone forever, but that doesn't mean he can't have his revenge.

Harry is having strange dreams now, about Voldemort training someone to become the new Dark Lord, and Harry is very worried about the students coming back to Hogwarts this year. He has talked about it to the only remaining teacher from when he attended, Professor Flitwick, but he seems to think it is just Harry's bad memories bothering him. "Harry, it is all over, they're all_ gone_," he keeps telling him, but Harry can't seem to shake the feeling that dark forces are at work near the school. He keeps saying, "Something is going to happen while the students are here, I can feel it." But everyone keeps telling him, "It is two days before the students arrive, think of something positive, like all the students you will meet." But Harry seems to think it is his destiny to train a student to defeat a new evil, an evil that is prepared to take Hogwarts down, defeated or not.


	2. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Return of The Death Eaters

Harry and his wife, Ginny Weasley, were lying in bed the night before the Hogwarts Express was to arrive, when they heard the whistle of a steam engine. So naturally, they went out to see what was happening. When they stepped out the main entrance, what they saw made Ginny run back into the castle and lock herself inside Harry's office. Coming up the trail were rows and rows of Death Eaters. Harry instantly realized what was happening. The Death Eaters were coming to take over Hogwarts. He had to think quickly, but he couldn't let them get in, otherwise Hogwarts would be lost forever. They were getting closer and closer. Harry walked toward them, pulled out his wand, and shouted, "EXPELLIOMUS!" over and over until there was only one row not lying on there backs. And as he got closer, he was horrified to see a familiar face leading them on. He instantly recognized the pale face of Draco Malfoy. He picked up his pace to a fast walk, and shot a spell at Draco out of rage, which possibly would have blown him up if he hadn't blocked it. Harry walked straight up to Draco's face and said, "Leave now, you will not take one step into that school.""I don't intend to, my old pal." Draco replies. Harry quickly turned toward the school, hearing voices behind him. Professor Flitwick and Ginny were running toward them, wands out. Momentarily forgetting about the new Dark Lord, Harry ran toward them, yelling, "NO! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER, I'M NOT LETTING ANYTHING HAPPEN TO YOU!" They slowly backed off, and suddenly yelled, "Harry duck!" He quickly turned around to see Malfoy darting toward him, his father's cane pointed straight at Harry. He got, what Ginny later guessed, three inches from Harry's scar, when he jolted to a sudden halt. "I hope I didn't scare you, Potter." he said in a hushed tone.

"Wha......................What happened?"Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, seeing Madam Humbridge, the recently hired nurse, and old friends to him Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, looking down at him. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in three years." "We came as soon as we heard." Hermione said at once. Ron spoke next, "Are you all right?""Yeah I'm fine," Harry replied, "but what happened?" "After he put the cane to your scar, he suddenly pulled his father's wand from within it, and said a spell I've never heard of." came a voice from the hospital wing door. It was Ginny. "You then fell to the ground, and he and the Death Eaters vanished. We thought you were dead." Ginny said, sounding worried. "What about Professor Flitwick?" Harry slowly asked. "He and the others are watching the students, they are waiting on the Sorting Ceremony." Harry become frantic. "The students are already here!""Yes, but we have them settled." Hermione said quickly, trying not to panic him. "I must get there!"Harry slowly shouted. Madam Humbridge stepped in, "Now you just rest, we will handle everything else."We should leave him to rest." she told everyone. After it became quiet, Harry quickly fell back asleep.


End file.
